


Friends and Family

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during season 3 on Luna's oil rig during Red Sky at Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted some Luna/Octavia bonding.

Octavia was exhausted.

She knew Luna had refused the Flame.

She knew Clarke and Bellamy were discussing their options but she couldn't listen to them anymore.  She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Lincoln was really gone so she stood and made her way to a quiet corner of the common room and sat watching the shadows dancing on the walls from the firelight.

She was still angry at Clarke.

She was still angry at her brother.

Hell, she was even angry at Lincoln for dying and leaving her.

In truth, if she were being completely honest she was angry at herself.  Why hadn't she listened to Bellamy when he had a plan to set Lincoln free?  She groaned inwardly for the hundredth time.

If she had just trusted her brother, Lincoln would still be alive.

Now, here she was, finally sitting among Luna and her people without the one person that mattered the most.  Lincoln.

They had planned to come here to start a new life together.  Away from the constant fighting.  Why oh why had they waited so long?  Now it was too late.

A tear slipped unbidden down Octavia's cheek and she swiped at it angrily, ignoring the laughter around her when someone sat down next to her and handed her a drink.

"Here, this should help."  Luna's dark eyes surveyed her calmly.  Octavia took the hot cup of tea gratefully.

She took a sip, realizing that it had been some time since she had eaten or drunk anything.  "Thank you Luna"  She replied as she felt the warm liquid spread throughout her body.  "I guess I didn't realize I was thirsty."

"I bet you haven't eaten either."  Luna scolded her in a friendly manner handing Octavia some warm flat bread topped with oil and spices.  It smelled wonderful.  "You need to keep your strength up.  Lincoln would not want you to grieve this way."

Octavia laughed bitterly.  "A warrior does not mourn those that have been lost until the battle is won."

Luna looked her in the eye.  "You are not a warrior now Octavia.  You are my guest and hopefully a friend.  For as long as you need to be here."  Luna replied, placing a hand over Octavia's.

Octavia was momentarily silenced, choosing instead to nibble at the warm bread that Luna had offered.  

It was delicious and she suddenly realized how ravenous she was.  In looking back, it had been days since she was able to eat without being sick.  Sometimes the smell of food would make her gag and whenever she closed her eyes, the sight of Lincoln lying in the mud was never far from her thoughts causing her to lose whatever appetite she may have actually had.

"How long have you known Lincoln?"  Octavia asked finally around a mouthful of bread.

Luna smiled.  "He didn't tell you?"  Her whole face lit up with mischief but then quickly sobered as she too realized she wouldn't be seeing him again.  "He was my brother..."  she replied softly.

Octavia looked up suddenly to study the face of the young woman who could become the next Commander if she chose.

"Luna!"  Octavia gasped.  "I am so sorry..."  Octavia started, tears pricking her eyes.

"For what?"  Luna asked.   "This life is harsh and cruel. We all can't run away and hide.  If you choose to stay and fight, death is always a possibility and my brother knew that when he stayed."

"Is that what you're doing?  Hiding on this rig?"

"Some people would say so."  Luna paused, then continued. "When I was in the conclave I realized that I didnt want to be there.  I wanted to live my life the way I wanted to. To enjoy my friends, my family.  The way life should be not through tyranny and bloodshed.  Not the way that Titus and the Conclave taught me."

"You wanted peace." Octavia repied, impressed in spite of herself.

"Yes.  And I have found it in small measure here.  We are happy.  We are peaceful.  Make no mistake Octavia, we are still warriors and we can fight when necessary but our life here does not make it necessary."  Luna gestured around her to the young children laughing, the young couples whispering to each other.

Octavia looked around and her heart ached for Lincoln.  For the life that she knew was no longer hers.

"Linkon was ai hodnes en ai sonraun.  My love and my life." She repeated softly.  "How am I supposed to go on?"  Octavia whispered heartbroken.

"You will because Lincoln would expect no less of you.  Why should you expect any less of yourself?  You must be very special if Lincoln was finally planning to come join us."

"I'm sorry that we didn't make it in time."  Octavia whispered as the silent tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Time goes on.  It always does and it pays no heed to our wants and fears.  What do you want now Octavia of the sky people."

"I want the people that killed Lincoln to pay." Octavia vowed, a flash of the fiery warrior inside of her making her first appearance to Luna.

"You say you want vengeance but what will that get you?  Blood must have blood?  What does that get anyone but more blood?  When is it ever enough?" Luna shook her head in distaste.

"You don't think Pike should pay?"  Octavia stared at Lincoln's sister in disbelief.

"I didn't say that.  Lincoln was my brother, after all.  I just think that sometimes there are other things worth fighting for.  Things that are more important than blood vengeance."

Luna took Octavia's hands gently and looked at her meaningfully.  

"Part of Lincoln will be with you always if you are strong enough to walk away from this life of blood."  Luna glanced at Bellamy and Clarke before gazing back at Octavia.  "When it is your time you will be welcome here Octavia.  Always.  You are my family now."

Octavia relaxed ever so slightly until she let the full meaning of Luna's words sink in.  
"Are you saying that I'm..I'm..." Octavia trailed off in shock.

"Didn't you know?"  Luna asked quietly, a smile playing on her lips.

"I had no idea." Octavia admitted truthfully.  

"How far along do you think you are?"  Luna pressed.

"I can't possibly be more than six weeks.  Please don't say anything to anyone." Octavia begged glancing at her brother only to see he was already watching the two of them with interest.

Luna followed her gaze. "I won't as long as you promise me two things."

Octavia looked at her steadily realizing they were family now.

"Take care of yourself and the little one.  Lincoln would want that regardless of whatever battle there is waiting to be fought on the ground." Luna stated firmly.

Octavia nodded.  She owed Lincoln a healthy baby.  It was the only piece of him she had left and she would not jeopardize that.  "What else?"  She prompted Luna noticing that Derrick was on his way over to them.

"If you do go with your people to finish this battle you are welcome to come back and stay for however long you want.  I mean it Octavia.  We are not just friends now,  we are family" Luna stressed, squeezing her hand.

Octavia nodded her throat constricted too tight to form words of thanks.

Derrick sat down with them and their talk shifted slightly. 

"Why didn't Lincoln stay here with you?" Octavia asked suddenly.

"He offered Lexa his allegance as a warrior in return for my freedom from the conclave.  It was the only way Lexa would let me leave."  Luna replied.

Octavia nodded and excused herself before she felt like a third wheel.

As she walked slowly to rejoin her brother the thought of a baby gave her renewed focus.

No matter what, she promised herself fervently, she would survive and so would her baby.

She looked at her brother and Clarke as they sat talking with one another, while jealousy watching Luna and Derrick.

Octavia sighed.  They all wanted peace but first they had to survive and that meant defeating ALIE. 

The fact that she might be pregnant gave her cause for concern but that was just one more reason to keep fighting.  

When the battle was won, and they would win they had to, she would return Luna.  The promise of peace, and family was something Octavia would never deny her child of it was in her power to give. 

Bellamy turned to her as she rejoined him and Clarke.  "Are you ok?"  He asked the question falling from his lips with ease belying the concern that wrinkled his forehead.

"I will be."  Octavia replied.

Maybe they all would be.


End file.
